Purple Lamborghini
"Purple Lamborghini" is a song by American producer Skrillex and American rapper Rick Ross from the soundtrack of the 2016 movie Suicide Squad. Lyrics Biggest boss and I been the trillest I'm a bigger problem when I click with Skrillex Murder on my mind, it's time to pray to God My revolver is not religious, the revolution’s born You wanna know my name then go and tell the Sarg You wanna know my gang: Suicide Squad Pistol on my waist, I might make a mistake Dead shot, head shot, oh my god, am I crazy? Drugs every corner, this is Gotham City Killer Croc came to kidnap you, to cut out your kidney Ain't no mercy, got that purple Lamborghini lurkin' Rozay, don't you know that pussy worth it Flooded Rolex at the Grammy awards They still sellin' dope, that's those Miami boys Killers everywhere, it ain't no place to run Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just begun Ain't no mercy, a-ain't no mercy Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin' Ain't no mercy, a-ain't no mercy Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin (Rozay!) Don't be beggin' for your life cause that's a lost cause High stakes, body armor, suicide boy There's a time for games and there's a time to kill Make up your mind baby cause the time is here Capital murder, capital lettuce Yeah she catchin' my vibe but can't fathom my cheddar Need a couple gang members for these new endeavors From this point on anything we do, we do together Body on the corner, million in the trunk Seven figures, I will spend that every other month Killers on the corner, talons in the clip Build a palace out in Paris just to fill with bitches Say my name and I’m coming with the gun squad Everybody runnin', homie, there’s only one God Cocaine, white Ferrari, I'm in the fast lane Every day was life and death, that's when the cash came Count money, drug residue even blood on it He had a trap 'til I put my cuz on it Kickin’ in the dope boy, Suicide Squad Needle in my arm so I’m do or die for it Ain't no mercy, a-ain't no mercy Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin' Ain't no mercy, a-ain't no mercy Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin', Rozay Power Greed Devious Needs Highstakes (Cash money) Dope boy (Rap money) Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just begun Rozay Why It Sucks # Most of the lyrics are about flexing or killing, which kinda makes sense because the song was probably written from the perspective of the Joker. # The song is a gigantic product placement for Lamborghini, which sounds familiar... There's also product placement for Rolex and Ferrari. # The music video is terrible. Music Video Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini -Official Video- Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2016 Category:Skrillex Songs Category:Rick Ross Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics